Beautiful
by mean-me
Summary: Kurasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi, Mingyu. Aku bahkan memikirkanmu saat aku bangun dan masih terus memikirkanmu bahkan hingga aku tertidur lagi, kau bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpiku Mingyu. Ada yang aneh denganku, Mingyu. Bahkan saat orang lain bilang apa yang aku alami adalah hal yang aneh, aku malah merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. I feel it's beautiful./MEANIE/BXB/YAOI/DLDR


**BEAUTIFUL**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **YAOI ALIAS BXB, DLDR, TYPO(S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengecek kembali penampilannya di kaca besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Wonwoo kembali sekolah setelah liburan panjang semester lalu. Hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah dan juga merupakan hari pertamanya ke sekolah tanpa ada Mingyu. Orang tua Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengikutkan Mingyu dalam program _homeschooling_ mengingat betapa sibuknya Mingyu harus mengontrol hotel ayahnya di Jeju sementara ia juga harus sekolah. Mengingat hal itu Wonwoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas malas. Sekolah tanpa Mingyu pasti akan sangat membosankan. Yah, walaupun Wonwoo memiliki banyak teman dan fans yang selalu setia menemani Wonwoo kemana saja. Ke kamar mandi pun pasti para stalkernya akan dengan senang hati mengikuti Wonwoo, jadi bias dipastikan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah kesepian. Well, itu sih pandangan orang lain. Menurut pandangan Wonwoo, mau sebanyak apapun orang yang bersedia menemaninya jika bukan kekasihnya sendiri maka Wonwoo akan tetap merasa kesepian.

"Wonwoo ! Ini hampir jam tujuh, sayang. Segeralah turun !"

Itu eomma-nya. Tak berubah sejak jaman dahulu. Cerewet. Dengan berat hati Wonwoo keluar kamarnya dan segera turun untuk sarapan bersama. Ia melihat appa-nya telah duduk manis di meja makan dan sedang menggoda eomma-nya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi.

"Yeobo, sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini." Kata appa-nya.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di depan appa-nya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Wonwoo sudah tahu pasti jika appa-nya sudah berkata seperti itu ujung-ujungnya hanyalah gombalan memuakkan.

"Wae ? Appa mau bilang kalau eomma makin bersinar ? Eomma semakin langsing ? Eomma tampak 10 tahun lebih muda ? Atau Eomma semakin menawan ?" serobot Wonwoo.

"Ani ~~~ Appa mau bilang kalau eomma semakin bohay tiap harinya." Jawab Appa Jeon sambil memandang istrinya dengan genit.

"APPA !"

Sudah bisa dipastikan itu Wonwoo. Bukan eomma-nya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk di bangku halte dengan pandangan malas. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Halte saat ini masih dalam keadaan sepi hanya ada dirinya dan ajhuma yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat duduk. Wonwoo mengeluarkan _earphone_ -nya yang berada di kantungnya dan menempelkan ke telinganya. Paduan suara biola, piano, _cello_ , dan _flute_ itu bersatu dengan indahnya membuat Wonwoo terbawa suasana. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali bertemu dengan Mingyu. Itu kejadian yang cukup konyol sebenarnya karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo adalah orang yang cuek tapi entah mengapa setelah melihat wajah Mingyu ia jadi bertekuk lutut. Selama ini mungkin orang lain akan melihat Mingyu yang mengejar dirinya tapi sebenarnya Wonwoo-lah yang mengejar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengejar Mingyu dengan mengajaknya makan siang pertama kalinya agar memiliki waktu lebih dengan Mingyu Wonwoo mengejar Mingyu agar segera mengatakan cintanya dengan mengatakan kalau ia sedang menyukai orang lain, dengan begitu Mingyu akan cemburu. Bahkan Wonwoo mengejar Mingyu agar berjanji selalu bersamanya saat Mingyu menanyai cita-citanya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum sendiri. Cara ini selalu ampuh saat ia sedang dilanda mood buruk. Memikirkan Mingyu. Memikirkan bagaimana rupanya. Wajah tegasnya, tatapan matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung dan belum lagi bibir Mingyu yang entah mengapa makin hari terlihat semakin menggoda di mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi gemas sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, untung saja tidak ada yang melihat kalau iya mungkin Wonwoo sudah dikira terkena gangguan jiwa. Wonwoo segera merogoh kembali kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya yang masih setia memutar musik.

 _To : My Mingoo_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Mingyu, kurasa ada yang aneh denganku hari ini._

 **Send.**

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo mendapatkan balasan dari Mingyu.

 _To: Wonwoo_

 _From: My Mingyu_

 _Kenapa ? Kau sakit ? Sekarang ada dimana ? Apa kau dirumah ? Aku akan kesana sekarang._

 **Send.**

Balasan pesan dari kekasihnya yang terlihat panik itu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh. Tak menyangka kekasihnya akan sepanik ini. Sekaligus membuatnya berbunga-bunga karena tak menyangka kekasihnya bisa sepanik ini. Well, tak perlu ada kata-kata cinta untuk menunjukkan bahwa Mingyu memang mencintainya.

 _To: My Mingoo_

 _From: Wonwoo_

 _Aku dihalte akan ke sekolah sekarang._

 **Send.**

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak seperti pesan yang sebelum-sebelumnya Mingyu tak langsung membalas pesannya. Cukup lama ia memandangi ponselnya menunggu notifikasi pesan balasan dari Mingyu. Lelah kepalanya yang terus menunduk karena terus memandang ponselnya Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer sekolahnya lagi. Mungkin Mingyu memang sibuk jadi tak sempat membalas pesannya.

Wonwoo cukup mengerti dengan kesibukan Mingyu, bukan pertama kalinya Mingyu mengabaikan pesannya. Jadi seharusnya perasaan sakit itu tak lagi dirasakan Wonwoo. Tapi walaupun sudah bekali-kali merasakan sakit hati ternyata hal tersebut tak merubah apapun. Wonwoo pikir hatinya akan terbiasa dengan itu. Namun ternyata hatinya tetap merasakan sakit yang sama setiap kali Mingyu mengabaikannya.

Wonwoo mencoba menghalau pemikiran yang tiba-tiba menjadi suram itu. Ini masih pagi, matahari sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Belum lagi ini memasuki musim semi jadi aroma manis dari bunga-bunga mulai dirasakannya. Jadi Wonwoo mencoba untuk tersenyum menghilangkan perasaan yang tak nyaman dihatinya. Bis yang ditunggu Wonwoo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tak kunjung datang juga. Wonwoo sendiri sudah mulai lelah menunggu seperti ini. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke halte, siap memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing layaknya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sebuah motor sport yang amat dikenalnya mengarah ke halte yang sedang ditempatinya. Wonwoo sudah berkali-kali melihat motor sport itu sebelumnya, dan Wonwoo semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya begitu matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas nomor plat di motor sport itu. Dan benar saja motor berwarna hitam pekat itu berhenti tepat di depannya, pengemudinya segera mematikan mesin motornya dan melepas helm yang dipakainya. Beberapa siswi yang berada dihalte itu memekik gemas karena melihat paras tampan dari si pengemudi motor sport itu, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengambil foto dari si pengemudi motor sport itu.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan Wonwoo saat ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak amat keras saat melihat rupa pengemudi motor sport itu. Wajah yang lama tak ia lihat kini terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

"Sayang ? Kau tak apa ?" ucap si tampan itu dengan raut cemas begitu berdiri di depan Wonwoo sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo.

Yep! Itu pacarnya. Pacar Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. Milik Wonwoo seorang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Mingyu-yah ?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan raut bingungnya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu, aku buru-buru kesini begitu kau bilang ada di halte. Jadi dimana yang sakit ?" jelas Mingyu.

Wonwoo terpaku di tempatnya. Jadi ini alasan Mingyu tak membalas pesannya. Mingyu yang ia yakini tadi masih di rumah buru-buru ke halte dekat rumahnya karena khawatir dengan pesannya yang mengatakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya ? Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya satu kalimat yang Wonwoo pikir tidak penting, ia sendiri bahkan hampir lupa dengan pesannya kalau saja Mingyu tak menjelaskannya tadi. Pemikiran konyolnya beberapa saat lalu terlintas lagi di ingatannya dan ia coba kaitkan dengan kejadian barusan membuat Wonwoo terkekeh sendiri.

"Sayang ? Kau benar-benar tak apa ? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Suara Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo terlepas dari pemikirannya.

Inilah alasan mengapa Wonwoo tak ingin melepaskan kesempatannya untuk mengenal Mingyu lebih dekat dengan mengajaknya makan siang bersama saat pertama kali berkenalan. Ini alasan mengapa Wonwoo membuat Mingyu cemburu agar cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Ini juga adalah alasan mengapa Wonwoo membahas masa depan hubungan mereka saat Mingyu menanyainya mengenai cita-citanya. Karena dari awal Wonwoo yakin Mingyulah yang bisa memberinya perhatian dengan tulus sekalipun Mingyu tak ada di sampinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Karena dari awal Wonwoo yakin bahwa hanya Mingyu yang sanggup memberikan segalanya untuk Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo yakin bahwa Mingyu lah membuat semua hal menjadi indah. Dan karena dari awal Wonwoo yakin bahwa ia juga akan memberikan segalanya untuk Mingyu. _Cause He is sure that his feeling about Mingyu is always beautiful._

"Bolehkah aku menciummu ?" celetuk Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"H-hah ?"

Mingyu tergagap di tempatnya tak menyangka kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sebenarnya apasih yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya ? Asik dengan pemikirannya sendiri Mingyu hanya diam di tempatnya sambil memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya. Melihat tak ada penolakan dari Mingyu, Wonwoo kemudian melepaskan genggaman Mingyu di telapak tangannya dan menarik baju bagian depan Mingyu hingga badan lelaki tampan itu condong ke arahanya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Wonwoo langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir menggoda Mingyu.

Cup.

Mingyu masih terpaku di tempatnya saat merasakan bibir manis itu menempel di bibirnya. Hingga sebuah pergerakan yang cukup provokatif dari Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu mulai melimat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual dan mengalungkan lengan rampingnya di sekitar lehernya. Siapa coba yang tahan dengan godaan semancam ini di pagi hari ? Dengan itu Mingyu mulai memberanikan diri. Tangannya yang tadinya hanya menganggur kini ia sampirkan di pinggang ramping Wonwoo berusaha mempersingkat jarak antara keduanya dan menekan tubuh Wonwoo agar bersandar padanya. Mingyu yang merasa tak mendapat penolakan mulai membalas lumatan dan ikut menghisap bibir manis Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian tangan kanannya yang ada di pinggang Wonwoo kini mulai mengelus perlahan punggung Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah mengundang lenguhan seksi dari Wonwoo.

"Minghhh ..."

Bersamaan dengan lenguhan itu, Mingyu melepaskan dengan lembut bibir Wonwoo dari lumatan bibirnya dan sedikit memberikan jarak antara kedua tubuh yang masih saling menempel itu agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah manis itu.

"Jadi bisa katakan padaku sekarang apa yang terjadi padamu ? Agar aku bisa memutuskan haruskah kita ke dokter atau tidak?" bisik Mingyu di depan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Kekasihnya itu masih mengkhawatirkannya bahkan setelah ciuman panas barusan.

"Kurasa kita harus kerumahmu dan melanjutkan ciuman tadi, Mingyu-yah." Goda Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja kita harus melanjutkannya tapi setelah kau katakan dulu apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Mingyu yang terlihat masih keras kepala.

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian menjawab,

"Kurasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi, Mingyu. Aku bahkan memikirkanmu saat aku bangun dan masih terus memikirkanmu bahkan hingga aku tertidur lagi, kau bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpiku Mingyu. Ada yang aneh denganku, Mingyu. Bahkan saat orang lain bilang apa yang aku alami adalah hal yang aneh, aku malah merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. _I feel it's_ _ **beautiful**_. Bagaimana mungkin aku terus memikirkanmu tiap saatnya ? Dan bagaimana bisa hal itu membuatku merasakan seolah-olah aku berada di surga ? Aku bahkan tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu walaupun hatiku terasa sakit. Tapi sepertinya semua kekhawatiranku bukan apa-apa kan ? Aku hanya perlu mempercayaimu dan _everthing is gonna be_ _ **beautiful**_ _, isn't ?_ "

Mingyu terpaku di tempatnya. Lagi. Wonwoo mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Dan itu membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta lagi dengan kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Ungkapan itu langsung terekam dengan jelas di memori Mingyu. Karena sebenarnya apa yang Wonwoo katakan juga terjadi padanya. Semua.

"Ya, Wonwoo. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan semuanya akan terasa indah."

"Dan kau, Mingyu. Hanya perlu ada disampingku dan semuanya akan terasa indah."

Dan keduanya kembali berbagi ciuman manis yang saking manisnya hingga membuat mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang ada di halte sedari tadi. Dan juga tak memperdulikan ajhumma-ajhumma di sebelah Wonwoo yang sibuk merutuki keduanya karena bermesraan tak tahu tempat.

.

.

.

 **Ini apa ya ? Maafin aku para pembaca sekalian kalau ngga nge-feel. Tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat kalian baper di ff ini. Hoho. Jadi sebenernya ini itu ada ff sambungan dari ff drabble sebelumnya yang udah aku publish sejak zaman bahola. Masih inget ngga ? Ff drabble yang saling berhubungan satu sama yang lainnya. Kalo lupa jalan ceritanya silahkan mampir ke home akun ini dan silahkan baca lagi. Ngga ada yang ngelarang santuy sajah. Karena ini ff sambungan dari yang sebelumnya dan karena ff yang sebelumnya adalah ff dengan judul lagu-lagunya Seventeen (Seventeen K-pop yak, bukan yang Seventeen 'menemukanmu'), jadi ff ini juga pake judul lagunya Seventeen. Isi ff nya sih aku harap mirip dengan isi lagunya yaaa, walaupun ini tuh menurut interpretasi aku sendiri dari arti lagunya. Jadi maklum saja, saya punya pendapat sendiri mengenai lagu 'Beautiful' ini.**

 **Soooo, silahkan bisa dijamah kotak reviewnya. Sudah cukup lama review ini menjomblo jadi yaaaa silahkan lah yaaa. Hehe.**

 **Thank you so much for read this.**


End file.
